


[Podfic] When A Good Time Turns Around

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), Whip It (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smashley groans and rolls over, giving the rest of her teammates a thumbs up. “Toldja she’d be awesome.”</p><p>(In which Fat Amy is a roller derby badass.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When A Good Time Turns Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When A Good Time Turns Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624791) by [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae). 



Cover Art provided by the exquisite reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/When%20A%20Good%20Time%20Turns%20Around.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/When%20A%20Good%20Time%20Turns%20Around.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 00:07:24 

## Reader's Notes

I made this podfic for Fire_Juggler's podfic anniversary. Congratulations on a great three years of stories! ♥

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
